fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Dusk and Dawn/Pokémon Contest Extravaganza!
Pokemon Contest Extravaganza!, is a returning feature from the past games. It is a type of competition hosted in the Pok mon Grand Halls in Koyasu City. These competitions often include several different rounds to judge both trainer and Pok mon. They are judged on their conditions, moves, and overall skill throughout the contest. Basic Information Like the battles have specific types and stats, Pokémon Contests also have their own types. There are five different types of contest to participate in. These are: *Coolness *Beauty *Cuteness *Cleverness *Toughness There are also several different ranks of the contest you can compete in. However, you can only compete in these if you have completed the previous ones. The ranks are: *Beginner Rank *Normal Rank *Super Rank *Hyper Rank *Master Rank Preparation In order to do well in a specific category, you must train up your Pok mon and increase their stats in the type of contest you want it to be good in. You can train your Pok mon by feeding them certain pok puffs or pok blocks. Like before, pok blocks are created from a mixture of berries. As a new addition, you are now able to make pok puffs out of berries as well. There is a difference between the two, however. Pok blocks use up less materials, but do not give the Pok mon as much skill. Pok puffs take up more materials, but give you more skill as well. Not only will your Pok mon need training, but so will you! Now, you are able to dress yourself up in different suits and dresses available to you too dress up in the contest. You can either purchase outfits or earn them by completing certain task. The more your outfit matches the category and your Pok mon, the more attention you'll draw in from the crowd. Also, you are able to get your hair washed and styles, as well as put on makeup and accessories, such as bracelets, earrings, ect. Cosplay Pok mon Returning from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Pok mon cosplays are returning! This time, however, they aren't just limited to Pikachu. There are the following Pok mon that get cosplays, as well as their special moves. Clefairy Clefairy Tomboy A clefairy made specifically to participate in Coolness Competitions. It's special move is Vital Throw Clefairy Debutante A clefairy made specifically to participate in Beauty Contest. It's special move is Zen Headbutt. Clefairy Kawaii-Chan A clefairy made specifically to participate in Cuteness Contest. It's special move is Present. Clefairy Chemist A clefairy made specifically to participate in Cleverness Contest. It's special move is Knock Off. Clefairy Combat A clefairy made specifically to participate in Toughness Contest. It's special move is Head Smash. Pachirisu Pachirisu Rock Star A pachirisu made specifically to participte in Coolness Competitions. It's special move is Dizzy Punch. Pachirisu Belle A pachirisu made specifically to participate in Beauty Contest. It's special move is Ice Punch. Pachirisu Pop Star A pachirisu made specifically to participate in Cuteness Contest. It's special move is Sing. Pachirisu Ph. D A pachirisu made specifically to participate in Cleverness Contest. It's special move is Shadow Sneak. Pachirisu Libre A pachirisu made specifically to participate in Toughness Competitions. It's special move is Superpower. Rounds Introduction In a Pok mon Contest, the introduction round always goes first. In this round, all of the Coordinators and their Pok mon are simply judged by their appearance and skill based on the condition of a certain stat of whichever you have entered. The score can be improved if your Pok mon is holding a specific item. Doing good in the introduction round will make the judges more fond of you and your Pok mon as the competition progresses. After the introduction round is the Appeal Round. Main Appeal The Main Appeal Round is one of the main parts in the contest, in which four Pok mon take turns appealing to the judges by using specific Pok mon moves. You can also gain appeal from the crowd, boosting your excite meter. Sing and Dance Round The Singing Round is another section of the contest, and is an entirely new feature. In this round, the Coordinator and their Pok mon pick a song of their choice (depending on which category of the contest they entered), then dance and sing to it. You do this by entering commands using the 3DS controls as they appear on screen to a certain beat. Your rhythm is what determines how many points you get in this round. A perfect beat with earn you 50 points, a good beat will earn you 35 points, a safe beat will earn you 25 points, a sad beat will ear you 10 points, and a missed beat will earn you none. Mega Evolution If you have a mega evolving Pok mon holding their respective mega stone, when their excite meter is full, you have the option to mega evolve it and earn double the points you were before as it performs a stunning display, captivating the audience. Judges Coolness Competition *Brendan *Calem *Hilbert *Lance (Special Guest) Beauty Competition *Serena *Jasmine *Emma *Diantha (Special Guest) Cuteness Competition *Rosa *Shauna *Wanda *Bonnie (Special Guest) Smartness Competition *Clemont *Wally *Looker Toughness Competition *Giovanni *Lucas *Brock *Steven Stone (Special Guest) Sing and Dance Songs All of the Sing and Dance songs originate from previously made Vocaloid songs. The following songs are: Category:Contests Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Lists Category:Nikki-Kaji's Articles Category:Subpages